


Movie Night and Honey Buns

by SkullQueen_Loritta



Series: Saint Seiya Week 2020 [3]
Category: Saint Seiya, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cerberus is a lil shit, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Hades is basically Ikki and Shun's dad, Humor, Movie Night, No beta we die like bronzes, Ok look Ikki actually shows up, Saint Seiya Week 2020, SaintSeiyaWeek2020, Shun has a cute friendship with Yugi and Ryou and I will die with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullQueen_Loritta/pseuds/SkullQueen_Loritta
Summary: Shun goes over to Ryou's for the annual movie night with him and Yugi. Cerberus decides to be a lil Shit.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun & Bakura Ryou, Andromeda Shun & Mutou Yugi, Bakura Ryou & Mutou Yuugi, Shun & Ryou & Yugi
Series: Saint Seiya Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862503
Kudos: 5
Collections: SAINT SEIYA WEEK 2020





	Movie Night and Honey Buns

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Saint Seiya week. Day 4's prompts were Apocalypse, crossover, or personality swap and honestly I just took it as a chance to write Shun hanging out with two of my favorite Yugioh characters. I'm sorry this is kind of short, I wasn't feeling too well when I started it but it should still be good.

“Where are you heading off to Shun?” Ikki asked, looking up from the show he was watching.

“I’m going to hang out with a couple of friends. It’s movie night over at Ryou’s.” Shun said.

“Who’s Ryou?” Ikki asked, turning to face Shun.

“Shun had made a new friend the last time he went to the bookstore.” Hades explained, walking by as if looking for something.

Ikki frowned, “Why wasn’t I told sooner?”

“You’ve been busy making progress in therapy. I didn’t want to bother you.” Shun told him.

Ikki sighed, “Okay that’s fair. Just be safe while you’re out and call me if you need anything ok?”

“I will.” Shun said, giving his older brother a quick hug before leaving.

* * *

Shun was wondering if he should be worried about the noises he was hearing from the other side of the door when he got to Ryou’s apartment. He knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

Yugi opened the door a minute later, looking a bit worse for wear, “Shun, hi!”

Shun chuckled softly, “Hello Yugi. What did Ryou accidentally summon this time?”

“No idea, please help.” Yugi said, letting Shun in. Shun made his way to the living room where most of the noise was coming from, not prepared to see Ryou standing on the couch trying to fend off Cerberus with a newspaper.

“Well now I know what Hades was looking for.” He said before whistling to get Cerberus’ attention. Cerberus stopped his growling, looking at Shun then turning into his puppy form and jumping into Shun’s arms.

Ryou groaned in relief, plopping onto the couch, “My hero. Thank you Shun.”

Shun gently scratched behind Cerberus’ ears, “You’re welcome Ryou. Though what were you trying to summon this time?”

“Nothing. We had just finished making honey buns for movie night when he appeared in the living room.” Ryou explained.

Shun held Cerberus up to his face, “Cerberus we’ve been over this, you can’t keep breaking into places for honey buns.”

“I don’t think he cares Shun.” Yugi said, coming from the kitchen with their snacks so they could get started.

“I suppose you’re right Yugi.” Shun said, sitting on the couch next to Ryou. Cerberus got comfortable on Shun’s lap, letting out a yawn. Once the snacks were situated on the table with Yugi sitting on the other side of Ryou was when the three finally started movie night, starting with Ju-On and ending with Kuchisake-onna being the last one they remember watching before sleep had claimed them for the night.


End file.
